Guerra de comida
by Miss purple24
Summary: Ella solo queria un mes tranquilo, un dia tranquilo, no era mucho pedir.


Colgó su abrigo en el perchero de la oficina de empleados, mirando la taza humeante sobre la mesa que su jefe y padre siempre le ofreció por las mañanas. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios mientras caminaba hacia la mesa y tomo entre sus manos la taza blanca.

Se sentó y disfruto de su café hasta que la alarma sonó ... la alarma que indicaba que iniciaba su rutina diaria, ahora le tocaba la carga del local, durante todo un mes. Registre las palabras de su padre de la mañana "saldré de viaje por un mes para que te encarguen de las cosas: el café te espera en el local". Sería un mes pesado.

Bufo mientras tomaba el mantel color rosa a cuadros y salia de la oficina tarareando una cancion. Giro aquel tipico cartel de "cerrado", al hacer el cambio inmediatamente una rubia de ojos azules entro, haciendo sonar la campanita que colgaba del pórtico.

\- - Bueno días, ¿Qué le puedo ofrecer el dia de hoy? -. Saco su libreta y un lapicero con un pequeño gato en la punta.

* * *

Callo rendida sobre el suelo, esa mañana había sido exageradamente ocupada, si su padre estuviera ahí la reñiría por estar en el suelo.

La campana sonó por milésima vez en el día, causando que ella se levantara de golpe soltando un suspiro.

\- Buenas tardes, ¿Qué le puedo ofrecer el día de hoy?-. tendría pesadillas con esa frase, su garganta ya dolía de tanto decirla. Odiaba ser tan tacaña y no querer contratar empleados. por que "no necesito ayuda, puedo hacerlo sola"

\- Un café sin azúcar, una soda de coca, un smoothie de fresa y tres almuerzos numero 4 por favor -. Levanto su mirada del papel, aquel hombre con voz tan grave le habia impedido verlo a la cara, sus labios se abrieron de a poco al ver tres altos hombres enfrente de ella, se sentía como una hormiga, los miro de pies a cabeza, les calculaba unos 23 años a cada uno. Trago grueso.

\- Eh claro, en seguida, pueden tomar la mesa del final, la de tres asientos -. Salio corriendo a la cocina a elaborar aquel pedido aun espantada.

Salio de la cocina con la bandeja de almuerzos y otra de las bebidas, esperaba no caer. Era demasiado torpe, aborrecía la idea de haber pasado el trapeador en esos momentos. Una manos pálidas tomaron una de las bandejas haciendo que llevara su mirada a aquella persona, era uno de esos hombres. Alto y de brillantes ojos azules quien le mostró una igualmente brillante sonrisa blanca.

\- Permítame ayudar…una pregunta, ¿Dónde está el baño? -. El rubio coloco la bandeja de comida sobre la mesa, ella solo señalo una puerta al fondo de un pasillo.

\- Boomer no sé porque la ayudas, es su trabajo -. El llamado Boomer solo le hizo mala cara al chico de cabellera negra y ojos verdes que la miraba con frialdad. No le simpatizaba ese chico.

\- Que sea su trabajo no quiere decir que no la pueda ayudar Butch, muchas gracias señorita, por favor Butch se un caballero por unos minutos aunque sea -. El rubio se dirigió al baño. Ella dejo la bandeja de bebidas en la mesa mirando al chico de mirada esmeralda, quien no la veía muy feliz.

\- Soy un caballero solamente con las chicas lindas -. Murmuro mientras empezaba a comer. Ella frunció el ceño; cuanto deseaba tirarle la comida al rostro.

Saco el plato del rubio dejándolo en frente de uno de los asientos, y el otro enfrente de una cabeza pelirroja que estaba recostada en la mesa, retiro las bebidas colocandolas al lado de cada almuerzo y soltó un pequeño "jum" al ver al tal Butch viéndola burlonamente.

\- Sé que me quieres matar chiquilla, se te nota a leguas -. Ella solamente se limitó a fruncir el ceño. Odiaba a las personas con ese genio de superioridad. – Brick deja de lamentarte por esa zorra

Se detuvo al escuchar la voz de ese hombre fastidioso, girando su mirada rosa a la mesa, la cabeza pelirroja se levantó, ella sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo al verlo, sus ojos carmesís son brillo y semblante serio.

La campana volvió a sonar, dejando a la vista un grupo de chicos; los conocía perfectamente "la banda gangrena" como se hacían llamar, otra campana…sería una tarde ajetreada. Igual a su mañana.

* * *

Se sentó en el mostrador mirando la puerta de la cafetería. El lugar estaba lleno, no tardaban en salir cuando otro entraba. Se dejó caer en la silla al ver un niño tirar la comida al piso, más que limpiar. Sus ojos divagaron a la mesa del encantador rubio, el odioso moreno y el…diabólico pelirrojo. Llevaban ya 3 horas en la cafetería…se les notaba algo enojados.

Sus ojos fueron desviados a una pelinegra que levantaba muy impaciente la mano, esa chica le recordaba al odioso moreno de la otra mesa, no por ser odiosa, sino por su apariencia, se puso de pie y llevo la cuenta de esa mesa junto unos dulces; se posiciono enfrente de la chica y pidió con una sonrisa cansada su nombre.

Un golpe brusco se escuchó en el fondo, una mesa había sido golpeada y no muy dulcemente.

\- ¡son unos idiotas! -. Sus mirada rosa divagó hasta donde se escuchó el golpe junto a la mirada esmeralda de la chica ¡el trio de rascacielos estaban discutiendo!

\- ¡tú eres el idiota Brick! no puedo entender ¡¿cómo es posible que no comprendas que esa idiota es una zorra que solo te queria para una noche?! ¡creí que eras el inteligente del grupo pero veo que nos equivocamos! !por Dios esas cosas solo les pasan a las mujeres! -. El pelinegro lo señalo indignado por la posición de su amigo. Ese comentario mucho no le agrado.

\- Brick comprende de una vez que esa chica no es para ti -. El chico con similitudes de príncipe miro con preocupación al pelirrojo.

\- ¿¡podrían dejar de meterse en lo que haga de una maldita vez!? ¡Si Breseck no me quiere es mi problema y si yo decido ponerme triste por ello tambien es mi problema! -. Ahora podria decir con todas las letras que ese chico era el diablo mismo, los rostros de sus cliente hicieron una pequeña mueca de susto e incluso aquel niño que habia ensuciado el piso se habia puesto a llorar.

Un smoothie de fresa fue a parar en la cabeza del pelirrojo por parte del pelinegro, el rubio hizo una mueca exacta a la pintura del grito lo cual pude escuchar que a la morena le hizo gracia.

\- Tu cerebro está empezando a despender humo, tal vez una enfriada le ayude a pensar mejor !y comprender que no es para ti esa zorra! -. Le hablo con tono sarcástico y molesto, un trozo de pastel de carne fue a parar a su cara por parte del diablo.

\- ¡Brick! ¡Butch! ¡Ya no peleen! -. Boomer salio de su shock retirando la mesa y colocándose en medio. No quería arma una escenita.

La campana sonó y aquella rubia de la mañana entro, siendo bienvenida por un pastelazo por parte de un chico de baja estatura.

\- ¡pelea de comida! -. Un grito que nunca espero volver a oír despues de salir de la escuela la hizo estremeserse, la comida, platos y bebidas volaban por los cielos, estaba estática en su lugar, en su mandil sintió como alguien metía una mano y giro con enojo viendo a la morena que solo le mostro los pulgares despues de depositar en el bolsillo el dinero y salir corriendo con los dulces en mano empujando a la rubia que no hacía más que llorar por su maquillaje corrido y ahora por haber sido arrojada al suelo. ¡splash! Un trozo de pastel tres leches golpeo en su rostro colmando su paciencia, la poca que le quedaba.

\- ¡Son unos malditos infantiles! -. El grito de ella, Blossom, la encargada momentánea del lugar hizo que todos quedaran helados en su lugar. Se giró al trio que estaban repletos de comida. Con su dedo los señalo y dejando de lado su tono dulce le grito como toda una mamá. - ¡son unos irresponsables! ¡¿creen que es muy lindo ir y arruinar los lugares de trabajo de las personas!?

\- Eh señorita Blossom lo sentimos muchos, no era nuestra intención arruin -. Intento zafarse el rubio.

\- ¡me importa un pepino si fue su intención o no trio de infantes! ¡en este momento me limpia y dejan tal cual encontraron mi local! -. Ya no se sentía como una hormiga ante ellos, pero pudo ver su rostro de disgusto en ellos tres.

\- ¡no es nuestra obligación limpiar su local de quinta! -. Ese moreno la hacía alterarse aún más.

\- ¿¡no entiendes que me vale un pepino lo que opines!? ¡y para tu información si es su obligación porque ustedes empezaron con esta ridiculez! -. Su garganta dolía, pero no se iba quedar callada y bajaría la cabeza.

\- ¡tambien el resto de su clientela tienen culpa! ¡ellos tambien participar-!-. Brick señalo el resto del local, quedando su grito muerto en su garganta al ver las mesas vacías con dinero en ellas.

\- ¡ay por favor! -. El rubio zapateo.

\- ¡van y limpian! -. Los tres chicos se estremecieron, aquella chica si queria daba miedo.

* * *

Se encontraba en el cuarto de limpieza, con sus manos cubriendo su rostro. Habia hecho hasta lo imposible para que esos tipos no salieran por la puerta. ahora se encontraba encerrada en su propio local con tres chicos, dejo a la vista su rostro pecoso tomando una de las escobas, se habia limpiado el rostro y no muy convencida ayudaría en la limpieza de su local. No confiaba en ellos.

La puerta se abrió dejando a la vista al demonio, quien la miro de pies a cabeza, lo vio acercase a ella y eso la aterro asi que retrocedió un par de pasos cerrando sus ojos al oír la palma del chico chocar contra la pared junto con su espalda.

Contuvo un pequeño grito muy semejante a un gemido al sentir la lengua del chico pasar por su cuello.

\- Pastel tres leches… -. Abrió sus ojos al oírlo hablar, mirándolo de reojo. ¡por favor que ese tipo no le hiciera nada malo! ¡y es que era enorme por Dios! ¡casi la cubría completa!

\- ¿q-que quieres? -. En su voz podía oírse el miedo, el chico se retiró de golpe con una escoba en mano, !la que ella tenia en mano hace unos segundos!.

\- Una escoba -. El tipo se dio la vuelta, dejándola confusa.

Lo vio salir del cuarto, sus piernas fallaron y como hormonal adolecente se dejó caer en el suelo golpeando su trasero.

\- ¿Qué acaba de pasar?

 **The end**

 **Nota:**

Pareja: Blossick

Blossom: 22

Brick: 24

Boomer: 22

Butch: 23

Rated: T

Estado: one-short, completed

¡Hello! sé que no es el fic más romántico del mundo…pero fue una idea que se me vino a la mente :v

Jajaja bueno espero que les haya gustado…este…one-short sin sentido…pero wueno XD


End file.
